


Secrets so Sugary Sweet

by Pres310



Series: Luminous Poetry [6]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Let these two WLW be in love!, Poetry, Realizations of Love, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pres310/pseuds/Pres310
Summary: A poem written by Amity about her first relationship! Can be read alone outside the context of the series it is part of!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Luminous Poetry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Secrets so Sugary Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I need to think of an idea for an ongoing fic or an original work idea- I think my writing works a bit better like that.

Evil Secret,   
You’re the precious thing  
I hide behind my tongue.

You taste of burnt sugar  
And cloying  
Crying  
So sweet, bubblegum.

You press against my teeth  
Until the words fall and come  
Undone.

If I could tell you  
All the prose and songs  
I hide behind my tongue.

If you could tell me  
Everything I’d done  
That had been so wrong-

I never want to hurt you  
But I know  
It's all been done.

Why do you love me-  
How are my eyes gold like the sun?  
How can they be so warm and bright  
When I know  
You’re the only one  
Who could be so.

We press our palms together  
So tightly  
So scared they’ll come undone.  
I hold myself close to warm waves  
And let you pull me under one.

I welcome it  
Finally  
My Evil secret  
Just beyond my tongue.

Why do I love you?  
How are your lips so chapped and soft?  
How can your voice make my heart  
Beat and beat   
And somehow  
Still thunder on?

Your mind runs so fast  
So far  
I think you get caught up  
And forget that I can't see it.

If you could tell me  
All the things you’ve seen  
That have been so wrong.

If you could tell me  
All those words  
All the joy in your shaking hands.

You press your lips to mine  
And I see now  
Another Evil Secret  
All your own.

All our own.

Evil Secret,  
Your the precious thing  
Just leaving my tongue.


End file.
